


Knight Lady

by Ruta_Penta



Series: Стихи [12]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: От лица Интегры.





	Knight Lady

**Author's Note:**

> От лица Интегры.

Королева, за что верных рыцарей - в цепи?  
Под пудовый замок, за железную дверь?  
Изумленье, досада - навязчивый слепень,  
И проклятья, и бунт - народившийся зверь.

В табаке Виттермана спасенья не больше,  
Чем в седой Каббале и серебряной лжи.  
Это ты, старый друг? Как у вас это в Польше...  
Или где там... Как было у вас? Расскажи!

Ты - не раб, не слуга. Ты - свободный и дикий.  
Что стоишь, словно нищий, с простёртой рукой?  
Не промедлю для спора. Не унижусь до крика.  
Только тихий приказ. Только знать бы: какой?


End file.
